


Here Comes the Sun

by ineedminions



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Independent Dorne, Petyr Baelish comes and goes real fast, Royalty, Sanberyn kids, Sansa Stark in Dorne, Wulf Pack 12/20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions
Summary: A cute and fluffy Sanberyn fic with some small bits of Christmas.
Relationships: Ned Stark & Sansa Stark, Oberyn Martell/Sansa Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: Pack Member Stories





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I loved SweetAprilButterfly's Sanberyn Christmas pic set from last year (https://bit.ly/34b0yeh) and finally got a fic together that got some of that vibe.

“Ergh, I’m so tired of Mr. Baelish being such a creepy cheapass.He’s making me pay for utilities and refusing to update the building to solar when every other building in this area has added them.”Sansa said talking to Margery on her phone while she was out trying to get some groceries. 

“That’s terrible.Have you tried to get any assistance from the government to make him update?”Margery asked.

“I think I’ll call today.I’m so tired of the run around and bs.” Sansa said as she sighed.She finished talking with Marge and put her groceries away.She called the line for the Dorne Department of Energy.She went through a few automated prompts before she got to a nice woman. 

“Department of Energy, I’m Ellaria, how can I help you?” 

“Hello Ellaria,I’m Sansa Stark and I’m trying to get some assistance with my landlord refusing to add solar panels to my building and still expecting me to foot the utility bills entirely when the entire rest of the buildings in my area have all already gotten them.”Sansa asked tentatively.

“Can you give me your address so I can look up some information?”Ellaria asked. 

“Certainly.It is 746 Sun Tower Terrace, here in Sunspear.”Sansa provided.

“Please, give me a moment to review your location, Sansa.”Ellaria asked nicely.

“Take your time and thank you so much for any help you can give me.” Sansa replied.There was about 20 seconds of quiet before Ellaria continued. 

“Sansa, do you mind holding for a few minutes?I need to verify one other thing really quickly.”Ellaria asked.

“Of course.”Sansa said hopefully.

Ellaria put Sansa on hold before going over to Oberyn’s office and knocking on the door before going right in.He looked up at his long time friend and associate.

“You’ll never guess who I have on hold?” Ellaria teased with her eyes glittering with mischief. 

“Who?”Oberyn asked with a tired smile.

“Petyr Baelish’s tenant on 746 Sun Tower Terrace.He’s apparently making her pay the high utilities and refusing to update to solar like every other building in the area.” 

“Finally.”Oberyn shouted happily.Ellaria picked up the call over on Oberyn’s line. 

“Sansa, I have Prince Oberyn Martell, Minister for the Department of Energy on the line with us.”Ellaria said. 

“Hello Sansa, I’m so glad to hear from you.We’ve been trying to get Mr. Baelish to get that property updated for months.We can try to continue to reach out and be more insistent with him, but there is some limitations that we have since he doesn’t primarily reside here in Dorne.”He said informatively. 

“Oh.Is there anything else I can do to try to make it easier?”Sansa asked. 

“I don’t think so at this point, but we can let you know if we end up needing anything going forward.” Oberyn told her. Sansa left her name, number and contact information with Ellaria. 

Nothing much happened over the next 4 months with getting the solar panels put in.Sansa kept trying to get Petyr to put in the solar panels and he hadn’t done anything.She and Ellaria and Oberyn had continued to talk, email and text.Sansa had formed an easy friendship with both Ellaria and Oberyn.They had met up several times and got along well.She had started looking for other apartments or houses that she’d be able to do her art as easily.She hadn’t found anything that would easily work so far.

She came home to a car in her driveway and it looked like her apartment door might be open. She called Oberyn immediately from her car, keeping the doors locked. 

“Hey Sansa-”He greeted.

“Someone broke into my house.”She said trying not to panic.“I’m in my locked car, right now, but there’s a car in my driveway and the door to my apartment is open.”

“I’m on my way with Ellaria.I’ll have my security on their way.Stay in your car.”He said as he speed-walked out of his office, picking up Ellaria on his way.“Call security over to Sansa’s apartment.Someone broke into her apartment.”Ellaria’s eye bugged out as she dialed the security team.They both sped down the stairs to the car and had the driver speed over to Sansa’s apartment.

Sansa gave him the license plate number and they were in the process of running as Oberyn and Ellaria got there a few minutes later.Both were out of the car quickly with Sansa running over as his security team swept the apartment.Ellaria hugged Sansa to her tightly. The security team finished their sweep and brought out Petyr Baelish handcuffed. 

“This is my property.I’m legally entitled to enter it.”He screeched.

“Just because you are legally entitled to doesn’t mean you should, especially if your tenant wasn’t aware that you intended to enter the premises and you gave zero notice.”Daemon said as they took him away. 

“He was definitely going to ambush me with something.”Sansa said as Ellaria held her as Sansa shook.

“You’re certainly not staying here.”Oberyn said as he came over after talking to his security team. 

“I want to just pack everything up and get out of there, just all together.”Sansa said.“I just don’t ever want to stay here again.”

“That’s completely understandable.Your sense of safety and security is gone.”Ellaria told her empathetically.Oberyn looked at Sansa and felt such anguish for her and her loss of security.

“If you want, I have a secure guest house on my property over at Lemonwood Manor.There’s security checkpoints and everything. I would like to help you if you let me.”Oberyn told her as he looked her in the eye.Sansa just felt immediate relief and sagged against Ellaria. 

“Yes. Please.”She said.Sansa took his hand as she went back into her apartment.She looked around and found a stack of papers that hadn’t been there when she had left earlier.She looked at them and it was a new contract that it looked like Petyr was going to have her sign. She examined everything and confirmed that nothing appeared to have been taken.She packed up her things with Ellaria as Oberyn directed a team of skilled movers to get everything.They got everything into the truck in a matter of about 2 hours before they drove it all over to Oberyn’s estate. 

Ellaria helped her get settled as Oberyn did a little bit of work from the patio overlooking the sea.Sansa was all settled in no time.Ellaria had to leave to go get her daughters from school so it was just Oberyn and Sansa left. 

She started to make some tea with her kettle in the beautiful kitchen.She made a cup of lemon ginger that she added some honey to for herself and a cup of the spicy chai blend that Oberyn liked.She took one look at the mint tea box and threw it away.Oberyn came by and took the mug from her as they went and sat on the couch. 

“Thank you for getting me out of there so quickly, Oberyn.”She said trying not to cry.

“No one should behave like he did. A real man doesn’t go into anyone’s home to try to confront them like that.”He said honestly.Sansa started sobbing at that and threw herself into his arms.He comforted her very platonically and soothingly.It lasted about ten minutes or so before her tears stopped and she pulled away.

“Thank you again.”

“It was my honor to help you in your time of need, Sansa.”He smiled genuinely at her.“I have a list of numbers for you in case you might need them along with each person’s job title and what they do.If anything is ever wrong, contact Arthur Dayne first.He’ll be by in the morning a bit later to go over some of the security details.” 

Sansa called her dad and spoke with him and later Arya at length. About a month later,Petyr was to be expelled from Dorne and his property and assets seized after it came to light that he was behind several illegal dealings.He turned up dead with a lengthy list and proof of all his nefarious dealings with him on a private jet that was routed to a Sunspear airport after a tip-off to police. Oberyn and Arthur delivered the news to Sansa personally.Sansa sighed in relief that Petyr wouldn’t bother her any longer.

“Even though you’re free of him, just know that you don’t have to go anywhere if you don’t want to.You’re welcome to stay here.”Oberyn told her reassuringly. 

“I’d like that actually.The light here is phenomenal and I’ve been getting some great inspiration for some paintings of the sea and flowers along the coast in the last few weeks.”Sansa said smiling radiantly. 

“I’m very glad to hear that.”

A few days later, he called her as he was going to be heading home. “Sansa, my dear, have you eaten dinner yet?”

“Nope, I got immersed in my painting and completely forgot to eat.”She admitted.

“I can’t have one of my favorite artists wasting away to nothing.I’ll pick up some food on my way back and eat with you.”

“Thank you Oberyn.You’re the best.”Sansa said gratefully. 

They often had dinner together over the next 3 months.Sometimes at Sansa’s guest house and other times Sansa would go over to the main Manor.It was on a Friday when Oberyn had gotten a huge energy deal done with the Westeros delegation. Ellaria had been there when it closed so Sansa was the first person he wanted to share his exciting news. 

“How’d the negotiations go?”Sansa asked excitedly

“I did it Sans!!!”He shouted gleefully.

“That’s amazing!!!”She congratulated him.“Come over to celebrate and I’ll cook you dinner.Unless you already made other plans.”

“I’d love to. You’re actually the first person I called.” Oberyn admitted.

“Oh.I’m honored.”She said smiling brightly enough that he could hear it over the phone.She looked in her fridge and saw she had some steaks, veggies and salad.“I’ve got some steaks if you’re down for that?”

“That sounds perfect.I’ll bring some champagne over with me.”Oberyn told her.Sansa showered and got nicely dressed up before putting on her apron and starting on some of thesides and a lemon cheesecake while the steaks marinated.She had some soft music going as she cooked. 

Oberyn texted that he was on his way home from the office.Sansa looked at that text for a while.The phrase of **_on his way home_** really made her think. _Was she home?Was he?Could they be home for each other?_ She resolved to talk about maybe trying to be more for each other.To try dating if he was up for it too. 

Oberyn knocked and she opened the door.He had 2 bottles of champagne. He set them down on the kitchen table before sweeping her into his arms and spinning her around in excitement.She giggled and beamed at him as he set her on the counter.Sansa looked at him a bit more seriously. 

“When you texted me that you were on your way home from the office, I realized that I hoped that we could maybe take a new step with our relationship. You’ve become my home and I…I love you and I love the home I have with you.”She said smiling hesitantly. 

“I would very much like to make our relationship more.I have found myself happier and more at home with you these last few months.I love you too and I can only imagine how much better my life could be with you by my side.”He told her with the brightest smile on his face. 

“Well now we have 2 things to celebrate.”She said as she went over to the kitchen with him following.They sipped their champagne and cooked the steaks before eating out on the patio overlooking the sea.Once they were done eating, they cuddled and made out for a while on the couch. They had some of the delicious lemon cheesecake before falling asleep together in Sansa’s bed. 

They spent the weekend together at the main house.Sansa had packed a small bag to take with her. They learned each other’s bodies and made love many times over the course of their weekend. Oberyn invited her to accompany him to the annual Christmas benefit gala that he went to 2 days before Christmas that would be happening in about a month and a half.She accepted and asked if there might be a weekend that they could go up North to visit her family and for them to meet him. 

He looked over his schedule and he had a few weekends that might work. They chatted with her dad and made arrangements for a visit in 3 weeks.Ellaria was thrilled that they were dating and their biggest advocate.They got more and more comfortable with each other over the next few weeks.They both agreed after about 2 weeks that Sansa should just move in to the main house. They brought her clothes and other things over themselves that weekend.Sansa loved falling asleep together and how safe she felt in his arms. 

Their trip up to Winterfell was a success.Ned liked Oberyn and appreciated that he kept his little princess safe and happy.Robb and Arya liked him since he made Sansa happy.Oberyn enjoyed meeting Sansa’s family and getting to know them better.Doran and Sansa got along quite easily when they met.

Later when the brothers were talking by themselves, Doran remarked “It is nice to see you so happy and contented with Sansa.She is a wonderful woman and I know mother would have loved her.”

“I love her, Dor.”Oberyn said quietly.“She completes me and I would love to marry her and have a family with her someday.”

“When you’re ready, you have my permission.”Doran said with a small smile as he hugged Oberyn.“I wish you all the happiness in the world.” 

The next few weeks went by quickly.They went to the Christmas gala together and were a hit with their easy banter and they looked good together.Sansa easily charmed everyone the spoke to and they danced gracefully together. 

They went back up to visit Ned for about about 4 days after Christmas.Oberyn loved and hated the snow.It was beautiful to look at but so, so cold. He talked to Ned and asked permission to marry Sansa, showing him his grandmother’s wedding ring.Ned smiled and gave his permission.He also told him about Sansa’s favorite gazebo in a park in Winterfell’s downtown that was always lit up with a Christmas tree inside.It was a somewhat warmer by Northern standards evening when Ned brought Sansa and Oberyn over to the cafe near the square. 

They got some coffees and walked around looking at the lights as the snow lightly fell around them.They made their way over to the gazebo and Oberyn set their cups to the side before taking her hands in his.Ned watched as Oberyn spoke to her and Sansa’s face beamed as bright as the Dornish sun and happy tears started to stream down her face before Oberyn knelt and held up the ring box. She nodded as he took the ring and slipped it onto her finger before they kissed happily.Daemon had stood near Ned and got several pictures before they approached Oberyn and Sansa.Sansa asked him to get a number of pictures for her. 

They video-called Doran and he congratulated them before they did the same with Sansa’s siblings.Doran had his office release a statement about the engagement the next day. 

The next 3 months went by quickly.Sansa and Oberyn were having their families over to their manor for a family party.They’d started looking at decisions for their wedding. The more they looked at all the decisions that they had to make the more they both realized that neither of them wanted a huge wedding or a spectacle to be made of it.Ned, Benjen, Arya and Robb were visiting them in Dorne.Doran and his family were going to be having dinner with them the next night.Sansa and Oberyn were lying in bed getting ready to go to sleep when Sansa turned to Oberyn.

“Can Doran marry us?”She asked Oberyn. 

“Yes.”His eyes lit up as he smiled warmly at her. “Do you just want to get married tomorrow?”

“Yes.I don’t want a huge wedding where I don’t know hardly anyone that’s invited.I just want you and our families.”She smiled softly at him.Oberyn texted Doran and asked him if he could do it.He responded that he’d be honored.“Text Ellaria to come with her daughters since they’re family.”Sansa kissed Oberyn before getting up and throwing her robe on and running off to tell her father, uncle, brother and sister that she was getting married tomorrow.She went over to the guest bedrooms that she had put her family in and knocked first on the room her father was in. 

“Come in.”Ned said softly as Sansa opened the door and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Dad.Oberyn and I talked and we don’t want to wait to get married in some big ceremony or anything, so Doran will marry us tomorrow on the beach here.”Sansa said so happily. 

“I’m so happy for you Lemon Cake.”He said tearily hugging her.

Dinner was already planned for tomorrow with the dinner that their families were going to be at at their home.Oberyn called in a favor with his baker and asked them to make a large iced lemon cake. In the morning, Sansa went out to the garden and picked a bouquet of flowers for her to carry. She got ready with Ellaria and Arya.She had grabbed the white and silver gown that she had bought a while back with an almost sash of white, silver and gold flowers down the front. Oberyn went with a simple black tuxedo.

The wedding was sweet and beautiful just how they wanted it.Their families had a wonderful time and Doran worked with them on the phrasing for a press release.Sansa officially became Her Royal Highness, Princess Sansa Martell, The Grand Duchess of Lemonwood that day. 

A month later, they posed for their official portrait.Oberyn wore his dress uniform with all his honors.Sansa wore a beautiful, elegant bright pink dress with silver roses all over and the first honors she had been given.Oberyn had gotten his grandmother’s tiara out for her to wear too.They looked wonderful together.Ned had a copy made and hung it on the wall between Robb’s college graduation picture and Arya’s picture of her on her travels. As of then, Sansa was the only one that had gotten married, so her wedding pictures were the only ones on the mantle.

Ned Stark looked happily at his daughter.She was beaming up at him from the hospital bed with her youngest son in her arms. Her husband, Oberyn was next to her, looking at her with the same softness he had seen on the man’s face 12 years ago when they’d first met.Ned had brought their older children with him to the hospital and he gently guided them to see Sansa. 

Although parents are not supposed to have favorites, Sansa was his.They had been close and she was always his little princess growing up.It had hurt a little when she chose to move to Dorne after college, but he understood that she needed to take the opportunity that was presented to her for her art.But now she really was a Princess.She had become the beloved princess to Dorne as Prince Oberyn Martell’s wife.The people of Dorne loved the Grand Duke and Duchess of Lemonwood. The people of Dorne were initially surprised at the unexpected news that they had eloped, but the fact that their beloved King Doran had not only allowed it but had married them himself made everyone more than happy with it. 

Sansa gave birth to 2 sons within about 4 and a half years after she and Oberyn got married.Their first born son was Olyvar, followed about 2 years later by Javier.Ollie and Javi were adorable bundles of energy. They loved playing in the fountains and pools at Lemonwood and they’d inherited Oberyn’s dark hair and tanner skin color but they had Sansa’s blue eyes and some of her facial features.

Ned had worked with Robb extensively at Direwolf Insurance and Robb had already been comfortable with taking more and more duties as Ned was slowly scaling back to try to get to retirement.When Ned had a minor stroke in the middle of winter about 5 years after Sansa and Oberyn had married, Sansa ended up insisting that he come back down to Dorne for a milder climate to recover in.Ned would occasionally video conference to Robb or clients as needed, but Robb and Benjen had it easily taken care of. 

He discovered that as much as he loved the North, it was nice to not have to deal with the torrential amounts of snow and with being close to Sansa again.He had a suite in the wing he was living in so that if he didn’t want to leave he didn’t have to. Ned loved seeing his grandsons though so he could often be found near Sansa or Ollie and Javi.Both boys loved their family and appreciated having Grandpa Ned always nearby. 

Ned talked with Sansa and Oberyn and officially packed everything he needed to bring down to Dorne and live there full-time.Ned would go up to Winterfell for about a month before the family would follow and stay a month up there visiting during the summer.He loved watching his grandchildren and helping to spoil them. 

Sansa’s third pregnancy was a little harder than her first 2 had been.He helped her with making sure that Ollie and Javi were taken care of.Sofia came very quickly about 2 weeks before her due date early on Christmas Eve morning.Oberyn had called Sansa’s doctor and he had come out to the palace.The doctor had checked Sansa and Sofia over throughly anddeclared that they should be fine to stay at home. 

They all celebrated their new family member.Sansa spent the day in their bed recovering. Oberyn, Ned and the boys got her anything she wanted.Ned took a nice cozy picture of the five of them that they loved. Arya, Robb and Doran were excited to see their new little niece.She had Sansa’s hair color, dark eyes that matched Oberyn and matched her brothers in skin coloring.Ollie and Javi both doted upon their baby sister, excited to both be big brothers.

It was as few years later that she had one more son, Alexander, who became the youngest.He was all Sansa except for the skin tone that matched his siblings. They ended up calling him Xan more often than not. 

Oberyn and Sansa were relaxing on the day bed on the shaded patio by the beach at Lemonwood with baby Alexander between them.Ned watched their eldest 2 boys at the tide pools on the beach as they looked at all the different creatures as their daughter came over to her parents.The boys took pictures with their waterproof cameras that Ned had gotten them a year ago for their birthdays.Both boys took the responsibility of taking care of their cameras and made sure to be responsible for them.

“Mamma, I’m tired.Can I take a nap?”Sofia said yawning. 

“Of course, Sof.”Sansa said smiling warmly at her daughter. 

“I got Xan.”Oberyn said as he picked the baby up and held him to his chest as Sofia climbed up and laid down to sleep in the spot between Sansa and Oberyn that Alexander had been in. She fell asleep quickly, wiped from chasing Ollie and Javi around under Ned’s watchful eye.

“I’m so glad dad moved in with us.”Sansa said softly as she watched Ned quietly pointing out some fish that came closer to them in the tide pool.

“Careful Ollie and Javi.”Ned told them as they leaned farther over the edge.The boys played around a little while more before they came over to their parents. 

“Mom, Dad, look at all the cool things we saw with Grandpa.”They whispered, aware of their sleeping siblings.The boys each took turns connecting their cameras to the small television mounted near the top of the shades.They talked about each of the things they had seen and were going to look into the new fish they didn’t know what it was when they got back to the house. 

Both boys ended up cuddling up against their parents, Ollie next to Sansa and Javi next to Oberyn.Ned took a picture of them all together before settling down on his own recliner as his dog, Ice, jumped up to his lap.They all relaxed and rested in the shade with a nice breeze blowing around them. 


	2. Portrait Manip and Pic Sets




End file.
